A Very Surprising Bed Time
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Hermione and Neville Longbottom's usually argumentative daughter is very different during a bed time routine after visiting the Potter children. She doesn't give them the problems she normally does. Which is very surprising indeed. But very welcome.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for April Auction, and Magical and Mundane Literature - Children's Literature assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For April Auction I wrote for the pairing of Hermione/Neville. For Magical and Mundane Literature - Children's Literature I wrote for task one which was to write about a child getting ready for bed. Warning for straight up fluffiness. Word Count is 786. I hope you all enjoy A Very Surprising Bed Time.**

Hermione and Neville sat and watch their young daughter as she lay drawing on the floor after a very busy day of day of visiting family. The bushy browned hair child yawned as she put the finishing touches on her masterpiece. Standing up she rushed over to her parents and presented it to them.

"This is for you, Mummy and Daddy," Elena said with all the pride that a four year old could muster up. She held out the sheet of construction paper which she'd been drawing on for the past few minutes.

"It's very lovely," Neville told her. "Is this our family?" He point towards where a trio of stick figures stood in front of what looked like a house. The grass was very green and small sun was peeking out of the corner of the picture.

"Yup," yawned Elena dragging a hand across her eyes tiredly. "That's you." She pointed to the tallest stick figure. "That's Mummy." She pointed to the next in line." Then pointing towards the last and littlest stick figure. "That's me."

"It's very good, darling," Hermione told her looking at her watch. "But I think it's time for some little girl to start getting ready for her bed time. Don't you, Neville?" She threw him a pointed look.

"Uh...yes," Neville stuttered nervously. "It does look like it's time for someone to start getting ready for bed."

Elena's chocolate brown eyes tracked between her parents as they talked back and forth. Usually she'd give them a hard time about going to bed but tonight she was especially tired. She usually was after she visited with her Potter cousins. "Okay," she yawned yet again.

Hermione stared at her daughter as though she'd just grown a second head and asked for chocolate cake. "Why don't you go pick out your jammies for tonight" she asked her daughter, "and meet me in the bathroom for a quick bath?"

Elena nodded earning another shocked look from her parents. She could hear her parents talking about how strange it was that she wasn't pitching a fit. Or trying to stay up a tad bit later. Racing up the stairs Elena picked out her most favorite pair of pajamas which happened to her Barbie jammies that Aunt Ginny had gotten her for her last birthday.

"You got your jammies ready, babygirl?" Neville asked his daughter. "Mummy is waiting for you in the bathroom and we don't want to keep her waiting all night long. Now do we?"

Elena shook her head as she headed off down the hall with all the dignity and grace a four year old girl can muster. She walked over to her mother and handed her the pajamas she'd picked out. "Here you go, Mummy," she said with another yawn.

Hermione was even more shocked when Elena didn't put up a fight letting her mother undress her for her bath. It was usually a war just getting Elena into the tub let alone getting the young girl clean.

"Who are you what have you done with my child?" Neville asked from the doorway.

"Daddy," Elena whined, "girls only."

"Sorry," Neville held up his hands as he backed out of the bathroom as quickly as possible.

Elena's bath didn't take long and Hermione was treated to another surprise when Elena didn't put up a fight brushing her teeth either. The young girl jumped right up onto her little step stool and went right to it after she was dressed in her Barbie nightgown.

"What's next?" Hermione asked when Elena finished rinsing her mouth out. She wanted to see if the next task would find a temper tantrum in the making.

"Mummy," Elena chided, "you have to brush my hair next so it doesn't get all tangled."

Hermione nodded in shock as she excepted the brush her daughter handed her. The little girl sat down on the edge of the tub and allowed her mother to brush her hair until shined nicely down her back. "Let's get you tucked into bed, little one," Hermione said as she lead her daughter back towards her room.

Once Elena was in bed and was sure that her nightlight was turned on she was out like a light which shocked both Hermione and Neville to no end.

"Goodnight, Elena," both parents whispered as they both placed a quick kiss on their child's forehead and back out of the door.

"I wish every night was like this," Neville said as the walked back downstairs to enjoy a bit of peace and quiet before the next day started. This a definite bit of fresh air.

"Me too," Hermione agreed as she plopped down in her chair across from Neville's. "Me too."

**I hope you all enjoyed A Very Surprising Bed Time.**


End file.
